


Ancient Daze

by DragonousSenses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Cryogenics, Alternate Ishimaru, Far Future, Mystery, Unconscious for 1000 years, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: After a simple test goes horribly wrong Ishimaru finds himself in a time not his own. What awaits him in this strange new world?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

Cold. It was horribly cold.

That was the first thing he registered in the thick darkness surrounding him, his senses slowly creaking into focus not unlike a newborn with how dulled and hazy everything felt. Or was it merely because the room he was in was so dark? He... He didn’t remember it being that dark before... His eyes were open right?

A frown twitched into place as that thought entered his mind and as he attempted to focus, blinking a few times in the process, two things became immediately clear: The surface he was laying on was highly uncomfortable and he wasn’t wearing anything. Oh... Oh goodness...

The mere realization of the state he was in immediately gave him the jolt his body needed and he sat up with a squeak of embarrassment, scrambling to cover himself with his limbs as much as possible as he glanced around sheepishly only to freeze as he saw the state the room happened to be in around him.

It was as if that upperclassman had gone and unleashed several plants upon the place with how overgrown it was but the fact that there seemed to be a neglected and abandoned air to it too only made him even more horrified. Had something happened while he’d been unconscious?! That teacher had told him he’d only be under for at the most an hour! So why was...?

A soft but scared little noise left him as he quivered and it took all his restraint not to start sobbing on the spot. Whatever had happened... It was his duty to find out and try to help however he could. Worse things had occurred before so this was just another strange example of his peers getting out of hand. It... It had to be...

With a deep shuddering breath he forced down whatever terror was building in him and he carefully slid off of the table, his anxious footsteps echoing around him as he tried to find a light switch or the staircase he’d gone down to get there. With only the feeble light from the remains of the technology to guide him however it was hard to orient himself and he nearly tumbled over quite a few times as he bumped up against a root or debris scattered across the floor.

Through all that shuffling he eventually did manage to locate what felt like stairs and... was that... a breeze? Had someone left a window open on the first floor again? Not that he minded that time with how invigorating it felt to know he was going the right way. It was just what he needed to lead him up towards the rest of his peers and as he pushed his frail and aching frame upwards he could only guess as to what exactly had caused him to become trapped down there in the first place.

Maybe it really was that upperclassman? Or maybe one of the similarly talented students had gotten their hands on a plant and done something that had caused it to grow out of control? There was that one time he’d had to call in the fire department because an entire hallway had been transformed into what he could only describe as sheer and utter spectacle chaos. Goodness... How had she even-

A yelp left him as he brushed up against something in the midst of reminiscing and it took him a moment to realize that it was a vine of some sort, hastily covering his face with an arm as he tugged at it and caused light to spill past him. How far up the stairs had he gone? Surely cutting through all these wouldn’t be that much of an issue even if they had covered quite a bit of the way down? Maybe they were thicker than expected?

That didn’t seemed to hold up as he pulled on it more and managed to create enough space to scoot by so what exactly had kept help from coming? Perhaps there was some other obstacle? Either way he was managing to get up there so whatever was going on was something he’d find out soon enough. Even if it meant that there were people who were going to see him... Perhaps it was best not to think about that...

He trudged on for what felt like ages before with one last bit of force he tumbled out onto the ground breathing heavily, his body caked with dirt and sweat as he squinted in the harsh light around him. That had taken longer than he’d expected... How overgrown had the stairs become since he was down there and why hadn’t all that been burned away? Surely-

Wait... Why was the ground so soft? What was... No... It couldn’t be... His crimson eyes widened in horror as his head snapped up to see what could only be described as a nightmare around him, the cool breeze ruffling his disheveled hair a mockery to his shock. The school... _It was gone..._

There was nothing but trees and thick stalks of grass as far as he could see. It was as if nature had simply erased it from existence. And he was completely and utterly alone and vulnerable to its whims. But... This... This couldn’t be real... He couldn’t be where the school was. How could something like that have happened when he’d only been out for an hour? Someone had to be attempting to trick him again... It wouldn’t be the first time. He couldn’t be...

“I-is... I-is anyone there? P-please... I-I... T-this isn’t... T-this isn’t funny! S-someone please... A-answer me!”

His desperate cries did little more than echo around him and as he began to repeat himself and shout more and more frantically, the dread that had been building up inside of him since he’d first woken up exploded causing him to break into anguished wails as he curled into a fetal ball, his forehead pressed against the earth as tears gushed down his pale cheeks. Everything he’d worked so hard for... Everything he’d known... _It had all been ripped away..._


	2. Brave New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first steps into the brave new world he found himself in were never going to be easy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

He wasn’t sure when but at some point he seemed to have passed out. The haziness swimming through his head as well as the stiffness that was quickly becoming apparent was a clear sign of that much. Though... Where exactly had he ended up? The soft yet warm sensation brushing up against him seemed to indicate that he was in bed but there was some sort of draft around his backside too so- What was resting on his neck!?

His eyes fluttered open at the feeling of something small yet fluffy resting against him only for him to let out scream as he realized what he was hugging happened to be alive and far larger than he was, scrambling back only to tense as several small little creatures let out little whines from being disturbed and attempted to clamber back onto where they’d been resting on him.

They weren’t any animal he’d ever seen before either. It was as if someone had taken a fox and crossed it with some sort of alien looking plant resulting in the tiny little _things_ rubbing against him and wrapping vines around him to cling to him as what had to be the mother turned its head towards him and gazed sleepily down at them all with its beady eyes.

He... He really wasn’t unaware in that room for an hour... Not with what was looming in front of him and, to his utter terror, leaning down towards him. He was utterly and completely in a world he wasn’t meant to be in and now this creature was going to rip him to shreds and-

“A-ah!? T-that tickles!”

To his sheer bewilderment and relief whatever sort of animal it was seemed to be friendly as the instant after it had sniffed at him it had began to slowly lick at his face and hair, leaving him squirming and chuckling as its oddly rough tongue tickled him as well as its infants who were letting out cries of excitement and nuzzling him in response.

It was exactly the sort of comfort and reassurance he’d sorely needed and as he laid on the ground catching his breath he couldn’t help but want to snuggle up to the gentle giant, its warmth the only sort of protection he had in the far too cold for comfort air. Though the better option was to find something to cover himself so even if being coddled like he was now felt so deeply calming he pushed himself to stand up and gently hugged the little creatures close to him as he hastily wiped at his face.

Whatever world this was now there had to be someone living out there and even if it took him several days to find any sort of help he would walk as much as he needed to to reach it. Even if the gentle feeling of the babies happily snuggling against him and the mother rubbing against his side made him want to stay.

He just... He didn’t belong out there... There was clearly so much that had passed while he was out that he didn’t know about and the sooner he could figure out what exactly had led to the school being wiped from around him, the quicker he could make sense of it all and try to find whatever remained of his family.

So he carefully placed down the little foxes and began to stumble his way through the trees only to let out a gasp as he felt something climb him and glance down to see one of the infants was clinging tightly to his leg. Had it really... gotten that attached to him already? The way it peered up at him and squeaked seemed to support that and as he carefully attempted to take it off it only tightened its hold on him with the vines from its back forcing him to straighten back up so it wouldn’t cause him pain.

With how thick the bushes were too the mother hadn’t noticed it was missing either and if there was one thing he didn’t want it was for such a large beast to come after him so he had to do something to get it to let go- When had it gotten up to his chest?! And why was it looking up at him like that...? It was if it was trying to comfort him...

The way it licked at him proved that much and as he slowly and gently petted its little head it only became more affectionate, its squeaks and chirps making him smile despite how frightened he was deep down. If such a small little creature existed then maybe... Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he’d imagined it would be. Things didn’t look anything like what he was used to but so far there was little more than the foxes around.

He couldn’t take the baby with him though. He didn’t know the first thing about caring for it and he didn’t wish to end up causing something to happen to the poor thing. It didn’t seem to agree with that view with how it was settled against him but still... A deep sigh left him as he gently attempted to remove it once more only to freeze as the sound of something echoed in the distance.

What on earth was...!? It didn’t sound anything like any sort of animal he’d ever heard before and that instantly made him turn and rush to hide behind one of the trees. Whatever it was it sounded enormous and letting it see him was not something he could risk. Not with how completely helpless he happened to be.

The fact that the mother fox had clearly run off from the sounds nearby only made it worse and as he nervously skirted from tree to tree to get away from the beast wandering around he couldn’t help but flinch at every little sound, his dirty and sweaty frame shaking violently. This was exactly what he’d been fearing... With how much the world had changed around him he knew nothing of what this _thing_ or any other might do to him. And it could easily lead to his end.

Those words only seemed to pierce into him all the more heavily as he stumbled and found himself face to face with what looked like a plant but one with rows of razors sharp teeth lining every petal and every petal resembling the maw of ferocious beast, the stink of death punctuating the air as it bellowed at him and lunged forward to snap him up.

Only for it to let out a screech of agony and flail wildly as something struck at it right before it managed to touch him. Though what exactly had just saved him he didn’t know as the instant he’d been convinced of his demise he’d passed out and tumbled to the forest floor, the distressed squeaks of the little fox and the sensation of being lifted only dimly pushing through.


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new people was never so intimidating...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

_Cold. Everything around him was so cold. They hadn’t told him it would feel like that. The most that he had been informed of was that he would feel weightless and a little confused when he woke back up so the fact that he could actually feel whatever they had put him in or at all..._

_Perhaps... Perhaps he should attempt to get someone’s attention... While his body was still in a state where everything felt dimmed surely he could... Wait... Were those... voices? He shouldn’t be able to hear anything at all! Somehow he wasn’t entirely knocked out properly and from the chill running though him and the strange sensation he was experiencing something needed to be done fast to correct that._

_What... What was that noise!? It sounded like... Oh... Oh no... He needed to get out of there immediately! His limbs didn’t seem to be willing to work though... Every attempt to even move resulted in absolutely nothing occurring so as whatever was outside drew closer and closer the panic inside of him built more and more until-_

“Goodness me! You had me worried there lad... I wasn’t expecting you to scream quite like that...”

What...? Where was...?! As he attempted to understand what was happening to him he couldn’t help but let out a whimper in response, his entire frame shaking violently as tears cascaded down his cheeks and his breath came out of him in ragged quick gasps. Had all of that merely been a dream...? It... It felt so... real...

Or had that entire experience been what he had gone through when he had been put under and he’d only just now managed to recall it? The mere thought that such a horrifying thing had even the slimmest possibility of being true only made his panic escalate even more and he nearly screamed again when the little fox poked its head out from under the blanket they were both lying under, the soft squeak and happy little chirps it let out as it cuddled him just managing to quell his terror as he gently held it close to him.

Poor thing... It had to have been panicking just as much as he was when it saw him pass out. That was the only explanation of the throbbing in his head at least and as he sniffled and hastily wiped at his eyes the sudden change in where he was finally sank in causing him to nervously glance around. He seemed to be lying in a bed of sorts for a start and... Wait... A bed!?

His crimson eyes widened as he realized what that meant and as he turned his head he finally managed to take in the quaint yet simple little room he was in, the table in the center packed with stacks of parchment and what appeared to be remnants of some kind of artifacts. Along with a tall slender creature that looked remarkably like a ferret wearing an elegant yet clearly old and patched up suit sitting not that far from the bed with a worried yet welcoming smile on its features.

That last encounter had to have caused him to start hallucinating... Surely passing out that many times wasn’t good for anyone and with the circumstances he’d gone through it was possible it had done some real harm to him. Animals didn’t wear clothes after all and even if the beasts wandering around were hard to comprehend they were much more believable than what was sitting in front of him now.

“Are you quite alright...? You were unconscious for a considerable amount of time... How does your head feel young one? Good grief!”

The sudden scream of horror he’d let out as he scrambled back seemed to have startled the creature from the way it placed a paw on its chest and moved back slightly but as it shook that off and slowly approached him he couldn’t help but press himself even further back against the wall behind him, his heart hammering against his chest as he gazed at it in terror.

He had to be losing his mind... This thing didn’t just speak to him... It couldn’t have! Animals didn’t talk! He had to be dreaming all of this... It wasn’t uncommon for people to go between dreams after all even if he knew that something like that had never happened to him before. He just... It couldn’t...

The firm yet gentle feeling of the ferret’s paw on his shoulder instantly snapped him out of the spiral he was going into and he flinched and squeaked in alarm when he realized how close it was only to grow confused as it gently pulled him into a hug. What was...?!

“Easy now lad... I’m not here to harm you... Far from it... Can you breathe in for me? Good... Now breathe out... There you go... In.... Out...”

He hesitated at first to do what it was asking but as he slowly took shaky breaths he found himself growing less and less panicked over the situation he was in, the gentle pats of the other helping to alleviate the terror he’d been in. As hard as it was to believe... this creature... _It was real..._ How or why it was able to talk like that he didn’t know but it strangely didn’t seem all that intent on harming him.

Especially with the warm smile it was giving him as it ruffled his hair before it went away briefly and returned with... was that... tea?! The smell it was giving off supported that and as he carefully took the wooden cup from the other and sipped at it it the familiar warmth and calm he was used to flooded through him, a soft hum leaving him with how pleasant that particular cup was. It was one of the most relaxing ones he’d ever had the pleasure of drinking.

“Quite calming isn’t it? It was pure coincidence I happened upon that particular blend. I’m not too terribly fond of bitterness after all. A little sweetness can lift ones spirits far better. Ah... Pardon me... I haven’t properly introduced myself have I? Horatio Ketterby at your service.”

As the other politely bowed towards him slightly he couldn’t help but be even more baffled by him. He was acting far more like a human than he should be and as he quietly gave the other his own name he couldn’t help but notice the curiosity and intelligence it his expression as he placed a paw on his chin in thought.

“Ah... Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance then Kiyotaka. My deepest apologies for... well... frightening you quite so much. It was never my intention to make you feel threatened. I do hope you feel more welcome now.“

Ishimaru was quick to reassure him at that and as the other chuckled softly and ruffled his hair again he couldn’t help but smile at least a little in response, the tiny little fox squeaking loudly from his lap for attention and making him laugh as he went to pick it up and pet it. As strange as things happened to be now he was glad that he had the little creature there to help him feel better. Even if it wasn’t his intention to take the poor thing from its mother like that.

“They are fascinating little creatures aren’t they? One of the more gentle species of plants around these parts even if they can be seen as pests if they get in the walls.”

What!? So it truly was just a plant? That would explain... A shudder went through him as he recalled the horrible sight of that monster and as he hugged his sides he realized that at some point he must have been dressed, the soft gentle fabric making him flush with how surprisingly comforting it was.

Though that only made him wonder even more about Ketterby and where exactly they both happened to be right now. Had the other simply taken him back home with him? How had he even survived that monstrosity in the first place? What... What kind of world had he reawakened to? 

The other seemed to sense his confusion because he patted his shoulder again and held out a paw to help him stand, pulling him to his feet carefully once he’d anxiously grabbed it with his sweaty hand and leading him over to where a curtain was covering a doorframe, the muffled sounds of people talking making him tense.

Was... Was there another talking animal down there? Why were these animals even walking around like people at all? Had... Had whatever happened while he was unconscious led to them changing that much? Goodness... Everything he saw seemed to point more and more to a large chunk of time passing whilst he was undergoing that test and less and less to finding anything like how he remembered it.

Which was why as the sounds of someone coming up to where they were became clear he immediately backed up and hid behind Ketterby, the other gazing back at him reassuringly before he bowed and greeted the other person as they moved aside the curtain to reveal... A fox!?

Well more of one than the baby currently clinging onto his chest with its vines and snuggling him but still one nonetheless. Though it was pure white and far different looking as well, the warm almost serene smile on its face making him peer around at it in curiosity only to let out a squeak as it rushed over and began cuddling him.

“Oh you’re awake! How are you feeling? Are you okay? You’re so adorable in that outfit!”

Adorable?! That only made him want to hide even more and as the fox seemed to find his efforts to hide his burning face even more precious he was thankful when Ketterby cleared his throat and made it all stop, the other giggling softly as she patted his head and apologized.

“I’m sorry... I got carried away again... I’m glad you’re doing better though! I’m Yuna. I own the shop downstairs so if you ever want some new clothes I can make you some!”

So she was the one who...?! It was both flattering and embarrassing to know that this fox had done something like that for him and while he was feeling far more comfortable than he had been he couldn’t help but be ashamed of the state she’d had to see him in. Hopefully he could make it up to her later.

For now though he could do little more than listen as Ketterby explained that he happened to be living in the attic above the shop and that Yuna had been letting him stay there for quite some time as he was an old friend of her family, the ferret only coming across him when he’d gone to examine some writing he’d found and taking him back to the house to be taken of once he’d driven that beast off.

How he’d done something like that he didn’t know but he was glad he’d helped all the same. If there was one thing he didn’t wish for it was to wander around out there and encounter whatever else happened to live in those woods. Even if he was still unsure about both of them he was somewhere much more safe now and once he figured out what had caused everything to change so much he could work on deciding what to do.


	4. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As strange as things are Ishimaru finds a new place to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

If there was one thing that was clear it was that the world he’d known was far from wherever he happened to be right now. The instant that Ketterby had helped him down the stairs and shown him what the outside of the home looked like that had become more than obvious. For one the home itself was simply the inside of an enormous tree as were all the other “houses” and the town as well as its people kept that same sort of rustic theme.

The streets were nothing more than dirt paths connecting to all the simplistically decorated trees and in the center were smaller haphazardly built little stalls selling a manner of goods and services, vine and root based bridges blocking out the rays of the midday sun as various sorts of animals in plain clothing wandered about.

It was such a strange sight that he would have thought he was going insane if it weren’t for Ketterby’s presence making it very much clear that he wasn’t. Though that didn’t make it any easier for him to handle either and he stayed near where the door was as he took it all in, his thin frame shaking as he did his best to avoid attracting anyone’s attention. None of these creatures had likely seen a human before after all.

Although... Why was it then that the other nor Yuna seemed that shocked by him? It _was_ something that had been bothering him for some time so perhaps... Perhaps he should ask the other about it. Once they were back inside of course. There wasn’t a chance he was doing anything out in public at the moment.

“I assure you you have nothing to fear young man. Those who live here tend to be the pleasant and friendly sort. They may be a little... curious... but I assure you they mean no harm. Shall we go back inside for now?”

His immediate rush back into the shop answered that question and he could hear the ferret chuckle as he followed him, Yuna waving at them from behind the counter as she waited for any customers to come in. The shop itself was quite plain from what he’d managed to see and the various sets of clothing hanging from the natural bits of roots sticking out only made it seem all the more cozy even if he was still getting accustoming to the place.

Where exactly he was meant to go now was still beyond him too. He knew nothing of the world he was in and wandering around with even more horrible creatures out there didn’t sound too appealing. He couldn’t impose on them however... From what he’d been able to gather just letting Ketterby stay there had taken quite the effort with how much room he’d needed for his studies and they likely didn’t have the space for another person on top of that. As much as he didn’t want to... He would have to leave sooner or later.

“Perhaps... Perhaps it would be best to move upstairs. It is rather impolite to stand around the shop when it is in business. I do have some inquires to make of you lad.”

The gentle but reassuring pat of the ferret’s paw on his shoulder did little to ease the anxiety those last words gave him and as he made his way up the wooden steps he couldn’t help but worry about what exactly the other wanted to ask him about. Had he merely been being kind to him to string him along the entire time? It wouldn’t be the first instance of something like that happening to him... Maybe instead of sitting down on the bed he should run instead? Yuna might stop him but...

He blinked in surprise as Ketterby interrupted his thoughts to offer to make them some tea and something to eat as he entered into the room, quietly agreeing to it as he slowly sank onto the soft and simple bed only to gasp as the little fox scampered up onto his head to snuggle into his unkempt hair to his slight embarrassment. It was rather nice having it with him with how unsure of his surroundings he was but goodness was it strange having it cling to his body like that.

“I should have some vegetables lying about for the little one. What sort of food do you tend to prefer? I’m not quite sure what exactly you can eat after all. I... I was meaning to ask you about that... It merely seemed impolite to ask you when you were so overwhelmed.”

So that was why... He was honestly foolish not to think of that. It was only natural with how anxious he still was that they didn’t want to start bombarding him with questions though the fact they cared at all was still baffling too. Surely... Surely something as clearly different from them as he was didn’t require the same sort of kindness? Still it wouldn’t do for him to be impolite either so he was quick to respond.

“I-I... R-rice and tofu... I-I... I-its easier on my s-stomach... I-I can eat simpler meals like it but I have an e-easier time with those...”

The thoughtful and curious spark in the other’s expression at his words made him start to speak up again but he stopped when he saw the gentle smile from before quickly overtake it as the other nodded, a light flush coming to his cheeks at how unused to such quick acceptance he was. This ferret... He was far too kind for his own good...

“I see... I don’t have anything quite like that last part but I do have some rice and some cured meats so I hope that shall suffice? Yuna is far better at cooking than I tend to be unfortunately...”

The almost sheepish way he said that last part only made him even more puzzled about the other. There was so much to him that he clearly wasn’t aware of but one thing was most certainly clear. He was very human in how he acted. So much so that if it weren’t for the tail he could see slowly wagging from under the other’s jacket he would have been convinced he was wearing a horribly realistic costume.

Either way it surprisingly didn’t take Ketterby long to cobble together some bowls of rice with bits of cooked meat in it, the aroma making his stomach audibly growl in response and cause the ferret to chuckle softly and ruffle his hair once he’d set the food down.

“It seems I did an adequate job after all! Though I imagine you must be starving with how long you were unconscious for. Speaking of which... I have been meaning to ask you... Why _were_ you wandering about in such a state?”

A dark red flush came to Ishimaru’s cheeks at that and he took a deep breath before he stuttered out the situation he happened to be in now, griping at the fabric of his trousers as he meekly glanced towards Ketterby who seemed both baffled and concerned with what he was hearing. The mystery of what had led to him waking up when he had and what had happened whilst he’d been asleep was one that had been eating at him and feeling the ferret attempting to comfort him only made him want to solve it even more. If there was even a chance at finding some remnant of the life he’d known...

The mere thought was enough to get tears to start rolling down his face and he he just managed to hastily wipe them away as the tiny little fox gently dropped onto his shoulder to lick where they’d been, a strained laugh leaving him with how odd it felt and how adorable it was being. If there was one good thing to come out of this ordeal it was getting to have the little creature there with him.

“Kiyotaka... I... I may not know what led to you enduring something like that but... I assure you... I shall do my best to assist you in finding out. You have my and Yuna’s word on that. In the meantime... I think it best that you stay here. No one is likely to trouble you and there isn’t another town nor city for miles. I... I have been looking for an assistant as well so... I would be honored to have you.”

What!? He... He wanted him to stay? And he wanted to work with him too?! With how interested the other happened to be in him that wasn’t completely surprising but the sincerity with which he was asking him to was not something he’d been expecting. How? How could this creature possibly care so much about someone he didn’t even know?

The bright and welcoming smile he gave him as he patted his head only confused him even more and he was little more than a sputtering mess as Ketterby laughed softly, Yuna only making it worse as she peered into the room and immediately started fawning over him and the excited little fox in his hair. How had he ended up with people as accepting as this?


	5. Remnants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at his new job is starting far differently than he expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

“It shouldn’t be too much farther lad! We’re nearly at the top!”

Why had he agreed to this? While it had been rather reassuring to have something to do with how little he still knew about his surroundings and how much looking at what was left would help him piece together what had happened, having to climb up such a large hill to help the other look at said old artifacts was not the way he’d expected his day to go.

Stamina was not something his thin frame was terribly good in after all and he was already breathing harder than he ever had by then. All those years of chasing after rulebreakers and helping out around the schools he’d attended hadn’t done anything in helping him either with how little he had spent time doing more than studying and doing homework outside of that. Put simply he just wasn’t an outdoor person...

Ketterby seemed to understand that at least because he’d slowed considerably and was helping him keep his balance as they neared the top with a bright smile, rubbing his back and encouraging him once they finally stopped to rest and for him to catch his breath. How on earth the other hadn’t even broken a sweat was honestly baffling though he suspected it was due to how much he likely walked around.

Whatever the case he was glad to finally be able to look around the area the ferret had been so eager to investigate with him. Apparently some farmers had uncovered something whilst they’d been putting in a new field and the enormity of what it was had caused them to ask Ketterby the previous day to come and find out what it was for them.

Which was why he nearly screamed as a clearly unimpressed racoon stomped over to them and complained about how long it had taken the other to get there only for it to pause and scramble back in terror the instant it noticed him standing there. These people... They really weren’t used to seeing anything like him were they?

“Now now my good man. There’s nothing for you worry about. This is my assistant and he’s here to help me take a look at what you and your men dug up yesterday. Would you please show us where it is?”

A sigh of relief left Ishimaru as the farmer thankfully didn’t question Ketterby any further about him and simply lumbered over to where two smaller raccoons happened to be lazing about, gruffly getting them both to stand and pull off the large cotton sheet they’d thrown over the top of what appeared to be... was that... a beam of some sort?

It certainly looked like it was from where he was standing but he didn’t get a chance to ask the farmers about it as his mere presence seemed to be enough to get them to leave not long afterwords. Not that that was surprising. The look of pure fear in their eyes... He was nothing more than a strange looking monster wasn’t he? With how different he was in comparison why wouldn’t people be unnerved and scared of him?

“I’m sure they didn’t mean any harm lad... The people around here are merely a little secluded. I’m sure once they get to know you that they’ll be far more understanding.”

Was that really the reason? The certainty in Ketterby’s voice seemed to suggest so but he couldn’t help but fear that he might be wrong. After all who would trust in someone like him? No one else had before... The countless amount of incidents and harassment he’d endured proved that much- What was the other doing?!

He let out a yelp as he was suddenly pulled closer to the other and as the ferret gently hugged him and patted his back he couldn’t help but flush and hide his face against the other’s shoulder, a light chuckle leaving the ferret as he ruffled his hair. Why?! Why was he being so gentle with him? He... He didn’t understand... Surely he should find him just as frightening as everyone else? Was it merely because he was so curious about him that he wasn’t?

Whatever the reason the other had soon calmed him considerably and as they made their way over to where the beam was he found himself pondering more and more about Ketterby. There was clearly something about the other that was different from anyone else he’d ever known or the other inhabitants of the town but what exactly made him that way was utterly beyond him. It was simply a matter he would need to look into.

“Hmm... How peculiar... This is most certainly wooden but there’s some sort of material covering it... It looks to have been dyed red as well... I wonder...”

A red beam of wood...? Where had... Wait... The way it was curved and how large it was... It looked... familiar... As he bent down to get a closer look at it that feeling only increased as well and it was only when he brushed away the dirt around it further that it finally hit him what he was looking at. This beam wasn’t a beam at all... _It was the top of a tori gate..._

He wasn’t sure when but he found himself frantically digging underneath it to attempt to find the pathway leading to the shrine only to have the other gently grab his now filthy hands to stop him from harming himself, pure concern and bewilderment in his green eyes as he politely pointed out that they could simply have the farmers help them excavate the area instead.

The fact that something that large had been buried was concerning in itself but knowing there was something from the life he’d known still there brought him a relief he’d been needing. Maybe... Maybe he’d be able to find out what had happened after all. There had to at least be some traces left... right?


	6. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems some form of the past still lives on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.  
> *I based this off some well known mythology but some of it will be a bit different.

Never had he seen someone dig a hole as deep as the one he was looking at that quickly and he could only ponder over how the farmers had acquired such a skill in the first place. Was there some form of farming that he was unaware of now? Or was it merely because his presence had spurred them to work that hard so they could leave?

Whatever the reason he could do nothing more than stare down into the steep incline that had been dug out as Ketterby politely thanked the trio of raccoons for their help, the enormous grins across all their faces a sign of how proud they were about it. Though they still kept glancing towards Ishimaru every so often as they got ready to head down the hill once again.

His presence was clearly something they were all unsure about even if they seemed to be less frightened than they had been before with how the ferret had spent time reassuring them when they’d gone to get them earlier. Either way he couldn’t help but avert his gaze until they had left, sighing softly as he stood and made his way down the pathway that had been made to join the other in looking over the enormous tori gate that now loomed over them.

“Fascinating... This structure has been here for quite the long period of time... There must have been some sort of landslide that buried it and its rather fortunate that it did. It wouldn’t have survived otherwise. This wood has become fossilized in essence. But what of this pathway...?”

Goodness... That only made him even more anxious about what could have led to something like that happening. As far as he had known with how many different buildings had been nearby this shrine had had all the protection it needed. Just how long had he been unconscious for?

_Kiyotaka..._

“E-eh!? W-who... W-what was that...?”

The sudden soft but clear voice from further down the uncovered pathway caught him completely off guard and he gazed around in bewilderment for whoever was calling his name as Ketterby gazed over at him in concern and carefully lit the torch the raccoons had provided for them to use in their exploration of the tunnel they had spent digging and securing, gesturing for him to follow as he went deeper inside.

Whatever or whoever was in there had to be something serious or dangerous. There was only one way in so how they could have gotten deeper in without anyone noticing was a cause of concern. Not to mention... How could they possibly know his name? He hadn’t spoken to that many outside of Yuna and the other so what he was hearing... _It shouldn’t be possible..._

Though... As they navigated the cramped space and made their way further and further down the pathway he couldn’t help but feel he might have been mistaken. It simply wasn’t possible for anyone to get past them as he’d been watching the entire time and that voice surely had to be the wind. It had to be his own anxiety acting up on him again. He’d misheard things before after all so this was likely-

_**Kiyotaka...** _

A yelp left him as the now much louder voice called out once again, his thin frame shaking as he covered his ears and breathed heavily. It wasn’t the wind that much was certain. It was definitely someone attempting to get him to come to them. And he knew it had to be the case because whatever was trying to get his attention... _It had been right next to his ear._

“Its alright lad... There’s nothing there. There’s nothing for you to fear. Here... Will this be of help?”

He could only shake his head furiously in response to what Ketterby was saying. There was no mistaking what had just happened. Someone or something was there with them and the other was completely unable to see nor hear it like he could. Why else would he be acting so calmly? Not even taking the torch from him was enough to make him feel better as whatever it was could merely sneak up on them again.

And yet he found himself unable to simply turn back either. He was utterly petrified of what was down there, his stumbling quivering frame and whimpering a sure sign of that, but some part of him for some unknown reason was compelled to keep going and find out what it was. Was... Was there something wrong with him? Or was something else going on to make him want such a thing?

Either way it wasn’t long before he could make out a shape in the distance and as he nervously drew closer it was as if someone had suddenly taken control of him, the torch falling from his hand and plunging the tunnel into darkness as his now strangely relaxed body stumbled forward. He... He had to go... They were waiting...

“Kiyotaka?! Where are you? Remain calm! We just need to locate the torch so I can light it. Kiyotaka...?”

There was no answer as the gentle sound of humming filled the air around him and blanketed him in a daze of warmth and comfort, the sensation only growing stronger as the voice that was beckoning him became clearer and clear until he collapsed into the welcoming embrace of the being it belonged to and it gently hushed him as it wiped away the tears cascading down his cheeks.

_Ssh... You have nothing to fear young one... I shall protect you..._

A shudder went through him at the immense relief the other’s presence was giving him and the fact that oddly enough it felt as if he could trust what they were telling him. Almost as if... He knew this person... It didn’t sound like a voice he’d heard before and yet that soft feminine tone was almost... motherly...

_I cannot remain for too long but there’s something you must know... This land you reside in was the result of misjudgement from one of my own... While what happened that day was not the fault of just one side what he did ultimately doomed us all... That’s why I called you here. I no longer have the means to correct that mistake but I can at least pass my linage on to you. All I ask is that you help these people and make this world a far better one than the one you left._

At that the darkness instantly faded away and the shimmering form of a young woman with fox ears and a tail came into view, his eyes widening in awe as he realized who and what had been holding him the entire time only for him to let out a gasp as the glow enveloped him and surged through his body. It was as if he’d been thrown into a warm tub of water with how jarring it was and as he felt his form start to shift and change, he could only marvel at how painless the entire process was right before everything plunged into darkness and the cries of Ketterby faded away.


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's no longer just Ketterby's assistant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.  
> *I based this off some well known mythology but some of it will be a bit different.
> 
> Little bit of unsettling imagery at the end of the dream sequence! CAUTION!

_How long had it been since he started falling? He wasn’t entirely sure with how little he could make out but it had to have been for a considerable amount of time. The air underneath him was whipping at him fiercely and while there strangely wasn’t any sort of sound nor weight to any of it, the speed he must be going and how long it was taking him to reach anything meant he had to be so high up or that the place he was in was so deep down that it was going to take awhile._

_And that horrified him._

_Why he was even falling in the first place he didn’t know but he had to have done something immensely unspeakable for it to be happening. Which was why the fact he couldn’t remember anything like that made it worse. He was plummeting to his inevitable end and he didn’t have the slightest idea what on earth had caused that._

_Wait... Was that... Was something falling with him? He could have sworn he caught something moving above him... Was it the same thing that had tormented him before? The mere thought made dread course through him and as whatever it was slowly drew closer to him his heart hammered in his ears, his breathing coming out in panicked gasps until he found himself staring into the eyes of what had to be the largest fox he’d ever seen. Right before it dove straight inside of him and caused him to scream in agony as his body shifted and changed._

Which is when he woke up screaming and nearly toppled out of the bed as a result, something grabbing his shirt and pulling him back at the last second while he gazed around wildly in a panic. That dream... It had been far too vivid for his liking and as he laid there quivering and breathing heavily he could only worry about what it could possibly mean. After all that last part had been more painful than he would have liked...

What was that!? Another yelp of terror left him as he glanced up to see a large fox looming over him but before he could scramble away from it he found himself being excitedly cuddled and licked by said creature as it let out squeaks and yips of endearment, the sheer bewilderment he was in causing him to merely let himself be subjected to it all.

Where on earth it had come from and why it was so affectionate was utterly beyond him but as the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching echoed from below he could feel nothing but relief as it meant he wasn’t alone with this thing. Though... Where exactly _was_ he?

“Are you alright lad?! Did-Ah... Thank goodness... You nearly scared me half to death with that scream... I... I’m glad you’re awake now...”

Never had he seen Ketterby the way he was now. It was clear he hadn’t been sleeping all that well with how messy the otherwise pristine ferret’s clothes and fur was and the worn and relieved expression upon his features as he practically stumbled over to him with how he was shaking indicated just how worried the poor man had been. 

Which is why the tiny little sounds that left him in response along with the strange sensation of something large and fluffy curling around him didn’t catch his attention at first and he merely clung to the other tightly as he was pulled into a hug, whimpers and sobs leaving him along with soft apologies as he buried his face into his shoulder.

Whatever had happened while they were down in that tunnel had to have caused both him and Yuna so much pain and the fact he couldn’t recall what exactly that was only made him feel even more terrible. Even if Ketterby was gently hushing him and rubbing his back as he reassured him. Why did he have to be so useless?

“You did nothing wrong... Neither of us could have predicted... Well... Whoever that woman was... I’m just glad you’re unharmed... Everything will be alright Kiyotaka...”

What...? Who was... _Oh..._

Just like that the events of that day came flooding back and he slowly gazed down to look at himself as the revelation that Inari themselves had appeared before him sank in, utter horror filling his crimson eyes as the sight of his now almost paw-like hands came into view along with his large plush fox tail. This... This couldn’t be happening...

Ketterby was quick to place a paw on his shoulder before he could react any further however and the gentle ruffling of his hair along with the warm expression on his face was enough to drive off most of the panic, tears rushing down his pale cheeks as he whimpered softly and hugged his sides.

Why? Why had they...? While it was absolutely horrifying that he wasn’t entirely human anymore the much harder concept to grasp was that he of all people was the one Inari had chosen. Surely there had to be someone much more worthy than he was for something like this? Yuna was a fox so why hadn’t she been...!?

A stifled sob left him before he could finish that thought and he felt his ears fold back as his tail curled around him protectively, the larger fox letting out a squeak of concern before it gently cuddled against him. The answer to why he was picked was not something he could understand at all but knowing that the kami was still around did bring him at least some relief despite how frightened he still was. Something familiar had survived despite everything...

“I know how afraid you must be lad but we’ll get through this. There has to be something we can do to reverse this. It will take time to find but I promise you that I won’t give in. You have my word on that. As for the um... little one you once had I... I’m not quite sure we can do terribly much...”

The look of both curiosity and concern on the other’s face as he glanced up at the large creature currently rubbing against him only added to how odd the situation he was in was and as he hastily wiped at his eyes with his arm he could only ponder over what he... Wait... This creature... Was it...?!

“A-ah... I-it... H-how did...? O-oh goodness...”

Knowing that the previously tiny little fox was now just as large as its mother had been only made how he felt about the situation even worse. The poor thing didn’t deserve to be dragged into this with him and now that it was likely stuck in that form he could only do his best to make up for it, gently placing a padded hand on its side as he apologized softly and tried to stifle the chuckle that bubbled up as it licked at his face in response.

It would take time for him to process everything but once he was able to there were some things that he was going to have to ask Inari...


	8. Strange Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems his sudden transformation isn't the only oddity around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

It was honestly baffling how fast time moved. With how often he found himself helping Ketterby to identify certain artifacts he’d found or managed to dig up and Yuna’s insistence on making him more fitting clothes to make his tail and strangely padded feet more comfortable, the next few days seemed to blur together and move past him quicker than he expected them to.

Which was why as Yuna peered into his side of the room like she normally did every morning he merely smiled over at her warmly, flushing as he felt and heard his tail wagging against the thick mattress and the other giggled and wandered over to ruffle his hair. Why she fawned over him so terribly much was something he didn’t understand but with how helpful it had been in coping with his altered appearance he was more than grateful for it.

Especially as he still didn’t quite have the nerves to wander outside or go over to where the shrine happened to be quite yet. Just learning how to walk with how different his legs were had taken some time so going that far would be more than a challenge. Not to mention how the town’s folk would react to him... If he wasn’t already a monster in their eyes he certainly would be now.

“None of that mister! I already told you! You have nothing to be afraid of. We’re here for you and I promise that if anyone does react like that we’ll protect you. You’re family.”

He let out a yelp as Yuna lightly hit him and sheepishly glanced away as she once again gently scolded him for being so on edge, unable to hold in the chuff that escaped him as she hugged him close and patted his head with a smile. It was more than warranted with how hard it had been for him to do more than lie around the house but hearing her call him that... He... He couldn’t help but tear up.

Surely he was nothing more than another tenant? He hadn’t even been there for as long as Ketterby had and with how strange of a creature he was now... How? How could she possibly care for him that much? He just... He couldn’t understand Yuna at all...

She seemed to sense how he was feeling because she gently petted his head and hummed softly as she gazed down at him, his own animalistic instincts acting up and making him nuzzle against her paw as soft little sounds left him and his fluffy ears twitched despite the tears flowing down his pale cheeks. He didn’t know how but she always seemed to know what to do to get him to feel better.

Which was why as the sound of footsteps approached he did little more than glance over at where the curtain covering the entrance was, his ears flicking and his tail slowly wagging as the familiar scent of dirt and musk drew closer. along with another scent of plants. The ferret must have gone digging again with the now enormous fox with how strong it happened to be...

Oh no... He was doing it again... How on earth he could smell all that was still hard to grasp but what was even stranger was how he seemed to have the strange ability to determine where people had been based on it too. It clearly had to be some sort of power given to him by Inari by what he could gather but still... He... He didn’t want to be so... inhuman...

“Ah... Terribly sorry if I interrupted you both. There was merely a bit of an issue down by one of the fields I had to assist with this morning. Apparently the caretaker is convinced there is some sort of... mischief... being done there involving some trinkets they uncovered earlier this month.”

The way the other had said that last part... He couldn’t help but feel that whatever that “mischief” was wasn’t anything good. Especially with the way Ketterby was avoiding eye contact and focusing on putting his hat and coat on the roots coming out of the wall as well as gently patting the head of the clearly excited fox. Whatever had happened in that field... It had to be serious.

Though as concerned as he was it wasn’t his place to meddle in the other’s work even if he was his assistant. If there was one person who could handle themselves it was Ketterby. The fact he was even there at all was proof of that much even if he hadn’t seen exactly how the other had done such a thing quite yet. It was better to let him handle this while he figured out what exactly he was going to do with himself and the duty that was likely to be put onto him. Inari didn’t merely choose just anyone after all...

“Hmm...? Who could that be? Its not often that one of your customers comes to the shop at this hour... Kiyotaka? Would you mind accompanying me? I’d rather not put Yuna into what could be a dangerous situation nor risk handling it by myself. You can bring our large friend with us too.”

With how loud the pounding on the front door happened to be and how the fox’s vines were already protectively sticking out as it growled there wasn’t much he could do to protest so he anxiously followed the other as he headed down the stairs, holding onto the fluffy plant-like creature for balance and reassurance as they prepared to handle whoever was there.

Only for said person to burst in not long afterwards as the other opened the door and nearly collapse onto the floor to both of their bewilderment. Whatever had led the strange snake-like being to come there had to be serious with the way he was shaking and practically stammering out his words as Ketterby helped him over to a stool nearby and he could only watch in concern as the archeologist attempted to calm him and learn what exactly had happened. 

“There there my good man... You’re quite safe here. Take all the time you need and I’ll put on some tea to help you in the meantime. My assistant will ensure no one else comes in as well.”

He straightened up at that and quickly positioned himself in front of the door with the fox laying down beside him with a rumble, meekly gazing over at the man in reassurance despite the apprehension he could feel coming from him. With how terrified he was it was only natural that someone as odd as him would make him even more nervous. Even if it hurt knowing he left such an impression.


	9. The Case of the Evil Eye Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are much different than they seemed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

Never could he have predicted how drastically his life was about to change yet again. The now much calmer snake-man, who went by Sullivan, made it seem like whatever had frightened him had to be caused by one of the many horrible creatures roaming about the woods. What else could have made him so deeply shaken?

Ketterby shared his opinion from the way he was quietly sipping at his tea and listening to the distraught man inform them of how his field had suddenly been ravaged the previous night leaving only broken equipment and several large marks across the earth and the side of his home, leaving only for a brief moment to get a blanket for him so he could feel more at ease and gazing at their client with a concerned and understanding air.

“I see... You had informed me that it had been getting more frequent lately... Were there any sort of tracks or debris left behind? It should help us in identifying the culprit and handling it more thoroughly.”

The look of pure terror that entered the man’s eyes at those words chilled him to the core and now that he was paying more attention to him a certain odd smell he hadn’t fully registered before instantly made the fur on his tail stand on end, his thin frame shaking as the strange ability he now possessed informed him of what kind of creature they were actually dealing with.

“I saw it... And it wasn’t anything like those beasts roaming around... It looked more like me or you... Except for those eyes... Those horrible eyes...”

At that point a loud rattling sound came from the man and his long body swayed from side to side not unlike snakes he’d seen before, Ketterby placing a paw onto the poor snake’s shoulder and doing his best to reassure him that they would handle it and that he could stay in the shop until it was safe for him to return home.

His fear was completely warranted however. Whatever was ravaging his field... It wasn’t something they should take lightly. Just the fact that the man was still coherent after seeing it was nothing short of miraculous and the other seemed to have realized that with the much more serious tone his voice had taken and the desire to learn as much as he could so they wouldn’t be caught off guard.

“I’m terribly sorry to ask this of you but... Could you please describe what this creature looked like? I and my assistant need to know what exactly we’re dealing with so that we can properly prepare for it and ensure no one else is harmed. Please take all the time you need though. I know this is difficult for you.”

Sullivan merely nodded after a moment and even if his tail was still rattling he did his best to inform them of the events of the previous night. Apparently he’d heard a noise coming from outside and taken one of his tools with him to defend himself and drive the beast off since all the other times he hadn’t managed to catch it. Though when he got to the field most of it was already destroyed and standing amidst the disturbed earth was what looked like at first to be a neighbor.

As Sullivan called out to them however it became clear that he had been mistaken. The person had been wearing strange colorful robes that he’d never seen before along with an odd tall hat and the pungent odor they gave off had nearly caused him to fall over. What truly stuck with him however had been that as it turned to look over at him it had let out a feral growl before the most hateful and evil eyes he’d ever witnessed had fixed their gaze onto him-

“There there my good man... What you’ve seen is enough to truly shake anyone. I assure you that we will do what we can to ensure that it does not disturb you nor your field again. Thank you for informing us.”

The near hysterical man merely glanced up at Ketterby in gratitude at that as his tongue flicked furiously in and out and his tail continued to rattle rapidly enough to shake the walls, the large fox at Ishimaru’s side whining and covering its ears as did he. Though it didn’t last too long thankfully as the other gently led them both outside to talk.

“It seems this will be far more dangerous than I thought... Whatever creature made itself known last night is nothing like the brutes that normally cause trouble... We’ll have to be especially cautious if it decides to return. Now... Shall we take a look at that field?”

Why Ketterby thought he could be of any help was beyond him but with the strange familiarity that scent had given him he couldn’t help but want to learn more about it. Not to mention... How terrified Sullivan had been... It made him want to do something to help the poor snake. After all he knew what it felt like to have to endure something like that and not know if anyone would be willing or able to lend a hand.

The other seemed to understand that with the way he ruffled his hair with a soft chuckle before offering out his paw to help him walk along with him, his shaking padded hand meekly taking it and following along beside him as they made their way to Sullivan’s home. Hopefully there weren’t too many people out at that time of the day yet...


	10. The Case of the Evil Eye Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene of the crime is something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

How on earth they had gone so far out without being noticed was nothing short of a miracle. Especially with the different sorts of animal-like people he’d caught wandering about the town. Though with how many had been down below them in the center or up above where he could see some shops, they had likely been too busy to take notice of a strange creature like him or the enormous fox.

Though as they walked out into the wooded area and along what seemed to be a worn pathway he couldn’t help but fear what might happen once they returned. Something like him... It didn’t belong anymore... The fact that Inari themself was buried and forgotten about was a sign of that much as was the way that people who did see him reacted.

A gentle ruffling of his hair was enough to pull him out of that thought process however and he flushed as a soft little sound left him in response, a chuckle from Ketterby and a pleased little lick from the fox making him hide his face in his free hand as his tail puffed up and curled around him and his ears flicked back. Why did he have to keep acting like that?

“There there lad! It’s nothing to be ashamed over! Why, you’ve heard me do much of the same haven’t you?”

That was true... He had seen the other’s tail wagging before and when he was trying to sleep he’d sworn he heard little chitters of satisfaction coming from where the other tended to do his work. The other wasn’t like him though! He wasn’t supposed to be acting like that at all! Though in truth... He was neither a human or an animal like everyone else. He was just a _thing_...

Ketterby must have sensed what he was feeling because he quietly patted him on the shoulder and gazed down at him in understanding, his voice taking on a more supportive and calmer tone as he reassured him that even if he wasn’t what he used to be that that didn’t make him any less of a person now and that his instincts might be frightening but that he was there to help him through it all.

Why...? Why was he so kind to him? He just... Ever since the other had taken him in he couldn’t understand it at all... Despite what he told him surely something as odd as him wasn’t the best assistant or person to have around? While they had slowly been getting to know each other over the past week that didn’t mean that the other’s willingness to help someone he barely knew wasn’t still so strange.

“Have I informed you of why I decided to study the ruins out here? Most of those who reside here are not fond of my activities nor understanding of them either but... I have seen what happens when one does not take the past into account... I learned that firsthand... When I was a younger lad I was nothing short of a ruffian. I lashed out at everyone and everything and kept that same sort of company.

But one night... I became entangled in a duel and the result of that duel led to me being taken here to recover. It was then that I was shown exactly what I might be capable of and that same capability... I see it in you Kiyotaka. You might not have faith in yourself but I believe in you lad. You’ve already proven what a keen eye you have and I’m here to help you if you require it-Ah... Everything will be alright... You’re not alone...”

Hearing him so clearly support him like that... He couldn’t help but cling to him tightly and sob as the other held him close and rubbed his back, the large fox beside him softly chuffing as it nuzzled against him as well. While he still couldn’t see how the other could possibly find him to be like that the fact that he did and that he had so much trust in him... It felt... so reassuring.

No one else had ever honestly done that for him before. They had made it quite clear how they felt about him in fact... Though... That sort of thing wouldn’t truly be an issue anymore with how unlikely it was for anything he knew of to still be around as deeply terrifying as that notion still happened to be for him.

Either way lamenting over it wouldn’t do either of them any good so after awhile he managed to pull himself back together, sniffling as he hastily wiped at his face and the other offered him a handkerchief to blow his nose on before he ruffled his hair once again with a bright smile. This man... He was far too good to him...

“There there lad... I assure you that once we handle this matter I shall resume looking into what happened to you. Perhaps Inari could be of some assistance? From what you informed me they certainly seem to know some information... Oh... Oh goodness...”

They had reached the end of the pathway by that point and what lied in front of them was something straight out of a nightmare. Huge thick claw marks were raked across not only the desolate field but all across the home nearby as well, chunks of earth strewn about along with the remains of Sullivan’s farming equipment. But the most devastating part was the state of the crops themselves as whatever had rampaged had ripped them from the ground before taking off judging by the enormous footprints pressed into the dirt.

This... This was far worse than he could have imagined... Whatever was threatening Sullivan was not merely some beast. _It was a monster._

“Hmm... These tracks... They don’t resemble the ones any sort of beast that resides here normally leaves... This one walks on two legs like we do... Which means this is no ordinary attack... Lad? Would you mind bringing me something to examine all this? Our best chance of catching the fiend is to identify it.”

What!? How could he possibly think that they could handle something so dangerous? Whatever the creature was could clearly rip them apart where they stood! Though... With the determined air Ketterby had and the way he was carefully observing all of the markings on top of how he’d fended off one of those beasts before... Maybe... Maybe they could at least prevent it from hurting anyone else.


	11. The Case of the Evil Eye Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is forming on how to handle the mysterious attacker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

How he’d managed to fit so many different tools into the pouch he’d placed onto the fox was utterly beyond him. Some of them were rather bulky and as he carried what looked to be a strange sort of magnifying glass he couldn’t help but wonder how the creature hadn’t complained about how heavy all of it must be. Especially with how tight the space had been in there.

Though it seemed to be moving normally enough with how it was eagerly plodding behind him and he couldn’t help but smile as it squeaked and bumped its head into his shoulder gently for pats, the pleased little sounds it made once he’d handed the tool over to Ketterby to do so making him purr himself as well as make his tail wag. As strange a creature as it was he was glad to have its company.

“Ah! Its as I thought... These markings... These are the creature’s nails.”

He nearly screamed with how sudden and loud that had been and he hastily pulled himself together as he sheepishly glanced over to where the other was examining the slashed side of a wall, his puffed up tail curled around him as he meekly went over to him and asked what exactly he meant by that. All of this was making him more on edge than he’d been in awhile...

The other was thankfully far too engaged in what he was doing to comment on his reaction and moved over slightly to let him look through the dusty strangely shaped lenses of the device as he explained that from the way that they were formed and the bits of dirt and fur that were sticking to the inside of the marking that it had to be claw marks. Nothing else would have left that kind of reside inside it like that.

“This is rather deep as well so it has to be something of considerable size... The prints it left indicate that as well. They’re much larger than both of our feet and from the shape I can at least estimate that its some sort of simian. Though mind you... Not one I’ve seen do quite as much damage as all this.”

A... monkey? He didn’t know why but hearing the other describe it that way made a chill run down his spine and the thick yet oddly familiar scent hanging around them only made the feeling even more intense, his thin frame shaking as the fur on his tail and his hair stood on end. Whatever the creature was it was something he had heard of before but recalling it was giving him trouble for some strange reason. Maybe because of how long he’d been unconscious for?

With how much things had changed since then it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch for that to be the case. He already couldn’t remember the exact details of that day all that well nor too much about why exactly he’d agreed to even undergo something like that. Did... Did that mean there might be other things he couldn’t remember too?

Thankfully before he could start panicking over that the fox bumped into his back with a sharp yip and caused him to snap out of his thoughts, a little yelp leaving him in response before he quickly pulled himself together and sheepishly pet it as Ketterby chuckled and shook his head. Perhaps... Perhaps it was best to look into that matter at a later time. With that _thing_ running around it wouldn’t do to be mindlessly standing around like that.

Which was why he was quick to return to helping the ferret look over the scene of the attack, pushing down the tension he was experiencing as best he could as he handed the other more tools and looked around for anything else that could help them in figuring out what exactly it was. He may not be able to rely on his memory but he could at least do that much.

Not that there was much else left to examine. The most that they had been able to determine was that it was enormous due to the remnants of its attacks on the field, including all the crops it had pulled up and taken, and its footprints and that it would likely return as it hadn’t been able to completely destroy the place. The burnt remains of the torch someone had dropped that he’d nearly stepped on was the largest reason for that though how they were going to handle something so dangerous and so big was beyond him.

“Ah! It seems that some of this year’s harvest managed to survive after all due to our serpentine friend’s diligence! He certainly does seem the sort to store essentials so thoroughly. Though perhaps... He wouldn’t mind parting with some of it... Lad? Do you know how to trap an animal?”


	12. The Case of the Evil Eye Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This creature might be more than they can handle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.  
> *I based this off some well known mythology but some of it will be a bit different.

Would this... truly work? With how quick it had been to set up and how enormous the creature was he couldn’t help but fear the worst. Though... Ketterby seemed rather confident in the trap and gazed at him warmly as they watched from where they had hidden themselves, his paw gently ruffling his hair as the fox stayed curled around them both in the dark and frigid evening air.

How thick the tension was was hard to combat however. While he was a rather patient person by nature merely hoping that it would appear was difficult to handle with how little they had to defend themselves against it. While the other did have something to protect them with and he’d already fended something just as big off before he couldn’t help but feel that this time... It was different... That scent... There was something not right about it...

As they sat there it felt like ages passed before the ground shook underneath and he could feel the fur on his tail as well as the fox’s stand up at the sudden impact, a soft little sound of protectiveness coming from the large plant as it bared its teeth towards the sound and prepared its vines as it curled around them more.

Whatever this thing was it was certain to attack them if it saw them so as the deep thuds grew stronger he slowly moved back more, Ketterby griping onto the end of the rope and gazing over at him in determination as he steeled himself to pull it right when it went to get the vegetables they had left out for it from Sullivan’s storage.

Though the glowing pair of eyes that appeared from the darkness as well as the way it was walking instantly made a chill go down his spine, the odd looking hat and clothes it was wearing sparking the memory of a tale he’d been told as a child. It couldn’t be... After how much had changed since he’d been unconscious how could there be what he could clearly see was a yokai in front of them?!

The other must have sensed his shock because he turned towards him with a look of reassurance only to swiftly jump back as the creature let out a shriek and swung towards where he’d been. How it had managed to see through their trap was beyond him but with how strongly the wind had picked up and his own movements he could guess.

Either way it was clear that it was furious that it had almost been tricked with the way it was rushing at them and he could only let out a yelp of terror as he was picked up by the fox and placed onto its back, Ketterby climbing aboard and ushering the creature to run as he pulled out what seemed to be a rapier of some kind.

How he was going to defend them with how thick the trees were he didn’t know but he was far too frightened to argue and merely held on as best as he could as the fox dashed through the foliage, the other cutting the vegetation out of their way as the enormous primate lunged after them and tore the trees out of its path like they were nothing more than twigs with a thunderous screech.

It wasn’t until they were far out of the village that it managed to catch up to them either and by that time Ketterby was ready for it as he merely struck at its face and drove it back over and over until the creature beat at the ground and caused the fox to tumble over with a cry, the ferret leaping off and rolling to his feet before he slashed at its leg to cause it to do the same as Ishimaru was launched back into a tree.

Only to find himself lying across the lap of Inari themself, a soft squeak of surprise leaving him as he sat up. How had he?! Had he hit that tree harder than he realized? It certainly seemed so with the way they were looking over at him warmly and he couldn’t help but flush as they gently pet his head and caused his tail to wag behind him. There was so much he wanted to ask them but with that _thing_ still likely after Ketterby he knew he couldn’t stay there.

_I see you found the troublemaker? Be wary. Sarugami are not to be taken lightly. Although... As this is your first time... I can lend you something to handle it better. You shall have to craft the rest but this should be sufficient to banish it._

What...?! What was...? Oh... He blinked in surprise as they handed him what could only be some form of paper charm, opening his mouth to protest as he didn’t have the faintest idea how to use them only for a finger to be placed on his mouth as they leaned over and whispered into his ear.

_You have nothing to worry over. All you need is to place the ofuda onto the creature and it should be driven away. Then merely invoke my name. Now go. He’s waiting._

As soon as the words left their lips he suddenly found himself being licked and frantically nuzzled by the enormous fox, a sharp gasp leaving him as he sat up and looked for where the other had gone. While what he had been through felt so real he knew that if he didn’t reach him in time that that thing would likely rip him to shreds.

Which is why he took off running shortly after as the fox squeaked and followed behind him as best as it could, the sound of the yokai’s screeching along with Ketterby’s cries as he fended it off only urging him on. Please don’t let it be too late... He wouldn’t ever forgive himself if the other was hurt because of him...

“You may think you have me cornered but that’s where you’re wrong... I shall not let you lay a finger on anyone who resides out here. Even if it is to my last breath. Fight me you fiend!”

No... He wouldn’t... As he reached the hill where the other was facing down the now horribly cut up primate hearing him utter those words and seeing him nearly teeter over as he moved was enough to send a chill of dread down his spine, his feet moving on their own as he dashed in front of the other and held up the charm Inari had given him just as the yokai raised its arm to strike.

“I-inari! P-please help me!”

With that shout he slapped the ofuda onto the primate’s head and shielded his eyes as light burst out of the charm, a final piercing screech leaving the horrible creature before it was enveloped and crumbled to dust in an instant with only its hat remaining in the now silent darkness as he sank to his knees breathing heavily.

It worked... It actually worked... He... He just... Tears flowed down his cheeks as he stared down at the hat in complete disbelief, his thin frame shaking as the gravity of what he’d managed hit him. Against all odds he’d actually banished the yokai just like Inari had said that he would. Both Sullivan and Ketterby were alright. Wait... Ketterby!

He whipped around as he realized the other was still very much injured only to gasp in surprise as the fox licked him across the face, a choked laugh leaving him as he gently hushed the terribly worried creature so he could tend to the other. The sooner he got him back to Yuna the faster she could help him recover.

“Well done lad... I... I’m not quite sure _how_ you did that but... We won’t be seeing that fiend ever again that’s for sure. Agh... Would... Would you be so kind as to help me back to the house?”

The fact that the other was still standing with how much pain he was in as he gasped out to him was nothing short of a miracle but he was quick to rush over and support him the best that he could at his request, the large fox walking near them in case he needed more help on the way back. It had been a long night for all of them that much was certain.


	13. Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More trouble is brewing elsewhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

The next few weeks seemed to blaze by as Ketterby slowly recovered and he did his best to help Yuna in the meantime, the large fox that he eventually started calling Shrub due to how well it blended in at times keeping him company all throughout it. He still didn’t understand what exactly Inari had chosen him of all people for but knowing that he could at least try to ward off any other yokai that might be roaming about did ease him to some degree.

Especially as he had started making more ofuda just in case. It was a strangely calming way to spend his time and even if he still wasn’t at all confident it could work a second time despite how well he’d done he was more than happy to have something to do. He... He still wasn’t entirely sure what else there was that he _could_ now that that yokai had been dealt with.

“Ah... There you are lad. I was wondering where you’d gone off to. I do hope I’m not interrupting?”

How... How long had he been standing there for?! It wasn’t too surprising that Ketterby had approached without him noticing with how focused on making the charms he’d been but he still couldn’t help but squeak and flinch upon hearing his voice either, flushing as he sheepishly shook his head and disposed of the charm he’d splattered with ink in his surprise.

Not that the other seemed to mind with the chuckle he let out as he walked over to him, ruffling his hair and ears with his paw before smiling warmly down at the charms drying along the table. With how unused to using the ink or dye with a brush he happened to be they weren’t much better than what a child might make. Though... He had clearly been trying as hard as he could to manage even with the padding on his hands.

“You’ve been doing a fine job. These are well crafted. I do believe these will be quite helpful if we encounter one of those fiends again. Speaking of which... There’s been some... rumors... lately about one of the cities not far from here. Apparently they’ve been having terrible storms for quite some time now and they don’t appear to be letting up.

Though what’s the most troubling is that there’s been several disappearances. I know its a bit forward of me to ask this of you but... Would you like to accompany me there? I... I get the feeling that it might be another of those... What... What precisely do you call them?“

Oh... Oh no... That was exactly what he’d been hoping wouldn’t happen. Why there were so many yokai showing up now of all times when, from how the other was acting, they didn’t appear to have been before was deeply concerning. Was... Was there something going on he wasn’t aware of? Had finding Inari been the cause or worse him waking up?

Whatever it might be he wasn’t sure if he could handle facing one of them again and Ketterby seemed to have realized that with how he was gently patting his head, a warm look in his brown eyes as he reassured him that he would be with him the entire time and that they would be much more prepared. Just knowing it was a yokai was helpful after all.

“I-I... I-I don’t know... W-what if... W-what if you get hurt again? I-I... I-I don’t want-Ah...”

The warm embrace he was pulled into was not one he was expecting and as he gazed up at the other in quiet shock he stumbled over his words even more, tears bubbling up as did his own fears about the situation he was in now. Was banishing this yokai truly the only thing he could do and was he really the best person for this? Surely... Surely Inari could have just chosen anyone else?

“Kiyotaka... If you don’t wish to face it then I shall not force you. However... I do still wish to visit the city. There are a few old acquaintances of mine that live there and if we can assist them with the current issues then I wish to do so. I may only be a mere historian but... Helping those in need is important.”

That was true... As terrified as he was of what they might find there the mere idea that people were in danger... It was why he’d been so quick to lend a hand to him before. Even now he simply couldn’t abandon his old duties could he? He truly was completely-What on earth?!

A yelp left him as he was suddenly cuddled from behind, Shrub squeaking and rubbing its head against his back as the other chuckled softly and he attempted to hold in the urge to let out similar sounds despite his tail wagging. Ever since the incident the fox had been far more clingy and affectionate towards him and with how hard he’d been thrown against that tree and knocked out he couldn’t blame the poor thing.

“It seems someone is in agreement! You have nothing to fear lad. As hard as this might be for you I assure you that everything will be alright. It will take more than some foul beast to stop me and with these charms I’m certain we should be able to keep it at bay. What do you say? Shall we... Ah...”

Before Ketterby could finish what he was saying a very unimpressed Yuna walked into the room, huffing as she scolded him for wandering off again as the ferret sheepishly apologized to her. He had healed quite a bit since the incident but he was still stumbling a little so it was understandable why she was so upset with him. Especially as she dragged him off back to his bed shortly after with his ears flicked back and his tail hanging behind him. It would likely be some time before they left for the city but that only made him worry over it more. Just what was going on?


	14. A Land Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey has finally begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

“That should be the last of it! We should return by the end of the week so I wish you well until then my dear.”

He still wasn’t sure about this... While it was too late to back out now with everything carefully loaded onto the packs on Shrub’s sides and Ketterby soon joining him atop the fox’s back, the fact that there might be something waiting for them at that city and that he might have to seal it again still ate at him. There was so much about the world he was in now that he was just deeply unsure about including why he was the one who had been spared.

Though with how the other was smiling over at him as they made their way out of the village quite a bit of that faded away. It was difficult to be upset around him after all with how gentle and reassuring he’d been lately. More than usual in fact. Not that it was surprising he was with how horrifying the entire ordeal with that yokai had been...

Either way as they traveled through the forest the only thing on his mind was what could possibly await them once they reached the city and how they were going to handle it, the gentle morning breeze making him shiver even with the blanket Yuna had given him so he could rest along the way. It was going to take them quite some time to get there after all.

“Its colder than I was expecting. Don’t worry though lad! I’m certain it shall warm up shortly. It does tend to get rather frigid during the evening after all. It should be warmer once we reach the coast as well. Though hopefully the storm won’t be of too much trouble...”

That’s right... That was another part of it that had been troubling him. The way Ketterby had described it it sounded as if it were some sort of monsoon but... That couldn’t be the case. It didn’t seem to be the season for them at all and if it was one it would be affecting mostly everywhere. Was it because a yokai had formed it that it was staying in one place? There was just... There was so much about this that baffled him.

The other seemed to sense that with how he was quietly informing him of what else he had heard that morning along with his own observations about the situation and what that could mean for the city itself. Apparently the storm had slowly been getting worse as had the disappearances. So much so in fact that the local gangs had started patrolling around in order to protect their turf which, to his complete shock, was the underwater portion of the city.

Much of it had been submerged for centuries and the districts were separated between the upper and lower half with the aquatic residents living in the former and tourists and other citizens living in the latter. How on earth so much land had sunken to allow that he didn’t know but the fact that there was already such a drastic change to the country he used to know was concerning. What else was there that had changed so much?

“I have been meaning to ask this of you but due to recent events I unfortunately was unable to until now... What was this land like before you came to be here? I imagine the city was not submerged judging by your reaction. Though... If you do not wish to speak of it then I am perfectly alright with that as well.”

The sincerity and curiosity to his words was something he still had trouble grasping but with the other’s occupation that wasn’t too surprising. No what was more troubling to him was how he was supposed to explain concepts that may or may not be relevant or even around anymore. The concept of yokai and kami had clearly been forgotten after all so clearly telling him of his school and the life he used to lead wouldn’t be as easy as it should be.

Not that the other seemed to mind with how he was gazing back at him in quiet reassurance as he gently led Shrub along through the quickly declining treeline, the enormous fox sniffing at the air and making little sounds as the pathway was not one it seemed familiar with before reaching up with the vines on its back and attempting to ease his owner.

“E-eh?! S-shrub! I-I... I-I’m alright... Y-you don’t have to... I-I just... I-I don’t know how to e-explain it...”

That soft admission was enough to appease the creature and it let out a quiet little squeak in reply as its bushy tail wagged behind it, a bright flush coming to Ishimaru’s features as he held back the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes. As much as he trusted Ketterby he always felt so utterly childish crying at every little worry or concern that crossed his mind.

Though the gentle pat of the other’s paw on his shoulder quickly pulled him from that mindset as did his words of encouragement, pure and utter befuddlement across his features at the idea that the other didn’t mind hearing about it even if he couldn’t understand it the way he could. This man... He... He consistently puzzled him with how open and kind he was...

Which was why he soon found himself explaining his usual routine as well as the sorts of sights he used to see around Japan as Ketterby listened with rapt attention and scribbled down what he could for his studies, stopping him rarely to get him to clarify a few things before letting him continue on as Shrub kept plodding on down the now steep decline towards the city.


	15. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems he wasn't the only survivor after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

It felt like hours had passed with how long he’d been speaking for and he soon found himself glancing over at the scraggly plains they had entered into, glimpses of strange creatures moving through the brush and the skies along with the fact that it was so expansive making him nervously fiddle with the blanket around his shoulders. It was so vastly different from the rows of houses and shrines he had spent his life around and the fact that there were no traces of anything like that having been there only added to how surreal and foreign it all felt. It was as if he had been dropped in an entirely different country all-together. One that he didn’t belong in.

“There used to be buildings here correct? I didn’t find traces of the sort but perhaps I wasn’t looking thoroughly enough the first time... Regardless of that however I would like to examine it with you at some point. I’m certain there’s something of interest for us both. It shouldn’t be too much longer before we get to the shoreline either so- Hmm...? What on earth...?”

It wasn’t hard to make out the faint thunderous boom in the distance and from how Ketterby was slowly straining himself to better see what was ahead it was obvious that that wasn’t from anything natural. Which was why he hid behind the other just in case. If there was one thing he didn’t want it was to run into another horrifying beast. Especially with how the other was still recovering from the last time.

Though he wasn’t able to ponder that for long as the ferret gently nudged the large fox into a sprint, a squeak of pure surprise leaving him as he clung to the other and squeezed his eyes shut. If the last time was any indication then it wouldn’t take long for them to reach whatever was causing the sound even if he was utterly terrified of what that might be. Not that Ketterby couldn’t handle it but still...

“There’s no need to worry lad! It was just the storm I told you about before. Though if we can hear it from this far away then things must be far more dire than I imagined...”

What...? That was the storm? While he’d had to sit through several in his life he normally hadn’t ever been able to hear it until it was getting rather close so how large must that one be? The other had mentioned that the downpour had been quite frequent but for it to cause that much noise... Oh... Oh goodness... He... He wasn’t entirely sure what to feel about what he was seeing as the fox slowly came to a light trot.

Those clouds hanging above what looked to be terribly ancient looking skyscrapers were darker than any he’d ever seen and the sheer electricity and chill he could feel in the air only added to how ominous they were, Ketterby silently staring at them with pure concern and horror in his expression. They... They had to do something soon or else... He didn’t even want to imagine what might happen to those living there.

Though how they were supposed to get there he wasn’t sure as all he could see ahead was what looked to be beaches stretching out along the side of the plain and then what looked to be the ocean of all things. Had so much land truly disappeared in the time he’d been unconscious for? They couldn’t possibly swim out that far either and-What was the other doing?!

As the large fox suddenly started moving again he could only gasp in pure shock as the other steered it towards the beach and straight towards the city, the ferret smiling down at him in reassurance as he whistled loudly and stopped the fox just short of entering the water even as Shrub curiously pawed at it and squeaked playfully causing its large bushy tail to wag slowly and brush up against him. Was this another thing he was unaware of?

“They should be along shortly. Though... I imagine this weather is making it far more difficult for them. Best put something on before we get there. That downpour is sure to be far worse than any normal storm.”

From how loud the thunder happened to be now he couldn’t help but do as he suggested, quivering and flinching at every little rumble as he searched through the bags until he found something to cover himself with and swiftly pulled it over himself just as the sound of splashing came from nearby. He didn’t have to wait long to find out what the cause was either as the forms of what looked to be fish pulling along a large ferry drew closer and closer until they came to a halt a short distance away and a fin rose from the water beckoning them to climb aboard.

How nor why that was the way into the city was beyond him but with how strange everything else seemed to be it was better not to question it. Especially with how urgent things happened to be at the moment. Though that didn’t mean he wasn’t clinging onto the other as they slowly turned the clearly often used piece of wood around and started towards the city, Shrub nervously bracing itself and barking softly in distress even as Ketterby gently patted its head. The sooner this was over with the better.

“Its alright lad. These two have been at this for many years so you have nothing to fear. It shouldn’t be too long before-Hmm...? Oh dear... It appears we have company.”

What?! Who on earth would-Oh goodness no! The sight of what could only be described as the largest shark he’d ever seen leaping out of the water and back into it instantly filled him with dread and he could only watch as it drew closer and closer to them along with a few others, a clawed hand slamming onto the wood as its owner heaved themselves onboard. Who were these people and what did they want?!

“The hell ya doin’ wanderin’ on our turf? Don’t ya know land dwellers ain’t welcome? Turn around and get out before we make ya...”

What did they mean by that? Was there something else going on they were... Wait... That voice... It... It couldn’t be...

As he slowly peered around the other and got a better look at him he couldn’t help but stare, his body moving of its own accord as he stumbled off Shrub and towards him to Ketterby’s clear concern from how he was shouting. This... This couldn’t be... He... He couldn’t be...

“Didn’t ya hear me?! Turn around or we’ll- Taka...?”


End file.
